


We don't pray for love, we just pray for cars

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [41]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Wasted talks. In light of recent events.





	We don't pray for love, we just pray for cars

**Author's Note:**

> For "100-word drabble" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/176528082265/joufancyhuh-yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come) and #101 "Coast" at drabble_weekly.

"Space force!" Kavinsky hoots, as if it's the best idea he's ever heard.

"No," Ronan yanks him from the roof of his car before he faceplants off the other side. Not because he cares so much, but because Kavinsky with a broken nose is a whiny asshole. Makes snorting coke that much harder, and that's the only time he's agreeable.

"Buzz Lightyear, man." Kavinsky laughs as he stumbles against him.

"Wasn't a soldier."

"Just imagine: racetracks on the rings of Saturn. In space, you could coast for hours."

Ronan leaves him be. Kavinsky's had weirder ideas than racetracks in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Starboy" by The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk.


End file.
